L is for Love and Lavender
by J.W.Melmoth
Summary: Even people who love each other sometimes have arguments. The trick to a good relationship is knowing how to resolve them. (a bit more risqué than my usual Kadam fics)


As Adam entered the apartment, his first thought was that no one was home. The lights were out, and it was quiet- no flickering telly, no pale-skinned boyfriend humming in the second bedroom that had been turned into Kurt's office. Then Adam heard soft music coming from the bedroom. He smiled and followed the sound, pushing open the door to reveal Kurt, wearing one of his curious asymmetrical jumpers that left one shoulder bare- and nothing else. Candles were lit around the bed and Adam thought he smelled something different in the air. Incense? Kurt was lying on the bed reading a magazine.

"Hullo," Adam said, "what's all this?" He gestured at the room.

Kurt sat up (the jumper, bless it, slipped even further down his shoulder as he did so) and put his magazine away. He smiled softly. "Hey." He looked around as if seeing the decor for the first time. "It's a welcome home party," he said, as if it should have been obvious.

Adam frowned and cocked his head. "I've only been gone since this morning."

Kurt shrugged shyly. "I know, but…I missed you, and we had this fight…"

"Fight?" Adam repeated, a little surprised. "Kurt, that wasn't a fight. It was early, we were both a little cheesed off-" He stared into Kurt's blank face. "Um. Irritated? Really, it was nothing." In fact, he had almost forgotten it already until Kurt mentioned it. It had been a simple domestic argument about leaving wet teabags in the sink- something Adam did when he was in a hurry- that apparently drove Kurt crazy. But he, in turn, had taken one of Adam's perfectly good shirts to shine his shoes, declaring it 'nothing more than rags anyway'. They had barely raised their voices and both had apologised, so Adam had considered it over and done with.

"I know, but it's just…we've never talked to each other that way before and I…" Kurt trailed off and shrugged. "I figured after carrying boxes all day you could use a massage." He nodded at the small table by the bed. On top stood one of his organic lavender oils.

Adam unconsciously rolled his shoulders back. He had been helping a friend move house and it was true, he could use a massage. But that wasn't the point. He looked at Kurt, who was looking back at him expectantly. Adam loved the way Kurt would sometimes surprise him with spontaneous gifts or romantic evenings, but this felt different.

He sat down on the bed next to Kurt. His state of undress was very distracting, but Adam knew it wasn't right not to address this.

"Sweetheart, listen. These kind of things are bound to happen when you live together with someone else. It's perfectly normal. You don't have to be afraid I won't like you anymore over a stupid shirt."

"But I really am sorry," Kurt pressed on, "I didn't know it was your-" He broke off when Adam put a finger on his lips.

"It's fine, Kurt. Really. You don't owe me anything."

Adam watched Kurt's expression shift from anxious to relieved, and wondered what Kurt's expectations had been. He couldn't make himself ask. Kurt's previous relationship was still an open wound after all that time, and every now and then, Adam still encountered strangely conditioned quirks in his boyfriend. Apologising for having a valid complaint (Adam knew the teabag thing was annoying and a little messy) and needing to make up for it with a gift and the promise of sex? That was not something Adam wanted to think about in combination with Kurt's ex. The list of damage he had done was long enough already.

Before Kurt could feel rejected, Adam hurried to add: "But it's really thoughtful, darling. How about we take turns? I know how your neck tenses up after a long day." He smiled. "And you know how much I love touching you." To show he meant it, Adam ran two fingers down the curve of Kurt's exposed shoulder.

Kurt's eyes shone a little, but Adam wasn't sure if that might not have just been the candle light. "Okay. But you first," Kurt conceded. "And if my magic hands don't make you doze off as they usually do, you'll get your turn."

Adam more than willingly agreed. Kurt's hands were indeed magical, and he really did feel his back. He quickly undressed and laid down on the towels covering their bed. Soon enough, Adam could feel the day's exertions melting away under Kurt's skilled ministrations. But as Kurt's massage reached his lower back, he was starting to feel a little tense in places he previously hadn't.

"Mmm…could you dip a bit lower, love?" he mumbled drowsily, spreading his thighs a little in invitation.

Kurt hummed a little and tickled the back of his knees playfully. "Right there?" he teased.

Adam groaned. "A little higher." He flexed his buttocks in anticipation. "Please, Kurt…"

Kurt chuckled. "Ooh, I see," he said, mock-innocently, and slowly slid his oiled hands back up Adam's legs until he reached his destination. There, he circled those firm mounds of flesh Adam had so eloquently offered the first time Kurt met the Apples, rubbing the lavender oil into Adam's skin before starting to knead the muscle. Adam sighed and shifted against the towels, relieving some of the pressure that was building up, and spreading his thighs a little wider. Kurt purposefully ignored it, concentrating instead on squeezing and rubbing in hypnotic monotony until Adam felt he was completely sinking into the mattress. Just as he had resigned himself to Kurt keeping the massage family-friendly, Kurt lead his thumb between Adam's cheeks, the oiled digit trailing slicky towards Adam's hole. Kurt pressed the pad of his thumb against the ring of muscle, keeping up the circling massage with his other fingers and his free hand. Adam sighed and pushed back against him, giving him permission and encouragement. Kurt let his thumb sink deeper into Adam with every squeeze, integrating it into his massage, and Adam drifted away in bliss. He wanted to push back harder and urge Kurt on, but at the same he was tempted to let himself fall completely slack and relax. He groaned as Kurt pushed in his other thumb as well, still kneading his cheeks with strong fingers. Adam was pulled and stretched so effortlessly that he lost track of time- until a deep, purposeful push against his prostate roused him.

"Oh god," he mumbled, spreading his legs as far as they would go and trying to raise himself up on his knees at the same time. Kurt shushed him, pressing him back into the towels with a hand on the small of his back. Adam felt the mattress dip and heard the rustle of fabric. Kurt settled between his opened thighs and pressed his naked chest against Adam's back, resting most of his weight on his elbow by Adam's side. Kurt's skin was cool against Adam's well-warmed back, and it made him super-aware of all the points where they touched. The sharp ridges of Kurt's ribs, the hard planes of his stomach. He felt Kurt's lips press a hard kiss between his shoulder blades while his hand slid down Adam's side. The mattress dipped again. Adam grinned into his pillow as Kurt playfully squeezed his buttock once more before reaching between his legs to guide himself into him. When Kurt had left the girls in the loft to move into in Adam's apartment, they had both gotten tested for STDs and after getting the green light on both sides had settled into the comfort of having sex without condoms. It was especially practical in situations such as these, where unconventional lubricants might compromise the latex. They didn't have to worry about that now, and Adam could concentrate fully on the delicious warming friction of the lavender oil as Kurt pushed into him. He let out some very inarticulate sounds of approval that were met by a throaty laugh. Kurt's hand sought Adam's and covered it, slim fingers tangling with his, pressing Adam's palm into the mattress as his hips pressed down too.

Kurt was already familiar with all the sounds Adam could make, so he was not embarrassed and held nothing back. He encouraged Kurt every way he could, breathing praise in between grunts and clenching his muscles tight around his lover's cock. Kurt's breathing was speeding up, coming in short, harsh stabs, and he squeezed Adam's hand until his knuckles were white. Not long after, Kurt thrust in hard and held still, pressing his mouth against Adam's back hard enough for Adam to feel his teeth behind his lips. Kurt's whole body was trembling tightly and his heart was pounding. Adam pushed back and the tension broke; Kurt breathed out loudly and wetly against Adam's skin and his body slackened until he lay bonelessly on top of his boyfriend. Adam sighed happily, quite content with the weight of his satisfied lover pressing him down. After a few moments, Kurt shifted and lifted himself off Adam's back, both too far gone to comment on the dirty sound of their bodies unsticking. He withdrew carefully and laid down next to Adam. "I'm far too relaxed for another massage now," he whispered. "Shall I just..?" He made an elegant move with his wrist.

Adam nodded gratefully and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes as Kurt's body, now as warm as his, spooned against his back and Kurt's slender arm reached around him to take care of his erection from a comfortable angle. It didn't take Adam long to come and he could feel the last knots of tension bleed from him.

"That was amazing," he said, still awed after all the times they had done this.  
>"Mmm," Kurt agreed, burrowing his face into Adam's shoulder. "And now you owe me a massage."<p> 


End file.
